


Addicts

by allonsytastic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack., Crack?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Chakotay/a cup of coffeeorChakotay/JanewayWhichever you prefer :)





	Addicts

_The captain's quarters -_ once more, Chakotay finds himself waiting for Kathryn Janeway. Letting his gaze wander through the room, his attention is drawn by an object seemingly hastily abandoned on the captain's desk. _A cup of coffee._

_Kathryn's_ cup, Chakotay muses - identifying numerous aspects of its owner's character reflected in its presence as he considers it...

Its sturdy - yet at the same time sleek and elegant - design calls to mind the captain's natural charisma. A strong, confident structure to depend upon to maintain stability and order. A no-nonsense composition that means business - but is nonetheless capable of inspiring trust and granting support in times of (caffeine) need.

Chakotay leans over to the captain's desk to take a closer look - and as he does, it strikes him that in these quarter's lights, you might just make out a certain tongue-in-cheek gleam to the ceramic's surface. Simultaneously, the soft shimmer of the glazed material radiates kindness and sympathy - it's a mug for all seasons.

The more time he spends pondering the item, the more it dawns on him: this is a cup Chakotay wants - _needs_ \- in his life. It's the epitome of perfection, the most trustworthy piece of tableware he has ever seen. If he had to choose _one_ mug to spend the rest of his life with, _this_ would be the one, he's certain of it.

 

_"Chakotay!"_   The swoosh of the opening doors accompanies Kathryn's arrival. Chakotay feels as if he's been caught in the act - busted red handed with another officer's... _cup_... He stops himself just short of shouting out _"I can explain, it's not what it looks like"_ before he realizes that _what it looks like_ is a man with a cup of coffee.

The captain, not quite sure what to make of her visibly befuddled first officer, opts for the first thing that comes to her mind.

_"Care for a cup of coffee?"_


End file.
